User talk:Cowantex
|align=right valign=middle| |} Page Improved Hi Margie Yes, I think William Cowan's page much improved. The "position neutral" concept is something that I think helps keep people from getting honked off with each other. I think what we need to do is keep people focused on "factual things". I took the liberty of making a few modifications in the logic presentation on William's burial location. I believe it's consistent with what you believe. As would be expected, some have a different view on this. Bill Willis, 22 August 2006 Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! (I guess you're one of Bill's friends.) Robin Patterson 07:06, 24 August 2006 (UTC) More comment from Bill Hi Margie I noticed Robin Patterson's comment above. Robin is one of the Site Admin's Noted you made a change in the White 1902 reference---making it more complete. A good thing. However, the full title does say "with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia 1600-1902." One of those 19th century mouthful titles. Should we go with the formal title or what? Bill 25 August 2006 11AM EST. I'd go with the full bibliographic reference ... just went to Library of Congress catalog ... Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 You want to make the change? I'll change it on my Cowan pages. Margie Cowan -- Cowantex 15:09, 26 August 2006 (UTC) I'll change the other pages. Bill 25 August 2006 11:06AM EST. Link within a page? How do I make a link to a section of a page ... For example ... William Cowan's page ... but the Alternative Interpretation section? :Click on the heading in the Table of Contents: the address bar will be seen to have added a hash plus heading name; you can use that in full. Robin Patterson 09:12, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Collaboration of the month Please see Genealogy:Watercooler#Time_for_enticing_some_experts_in_from_Central_Wikia.3F Voting deadline for next month is close; we are 1.5 votes ahead; more would be good! Robin Patterson 19:32, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Postscript - we succeeded in becoming "Collaboration of the Month". Robin Patterson 06:14, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! It's good to see that name again, Margie. It will be back near the top of the rankings in no time! (I suspect that you may have been making anonymous edits, which is better than nothing but gives us "police" more work to do if we don't recognise the contributor number.) I would be pleased if you could take a few minutes to help us to help you and others. See Forum:Help improve the help pages - then maybe just keep the idea in mind for a day or two and go back to that forum with what has occurred to you since. Robin Patterson 06:14, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Our system improvements Hello again, Margie. I see that our number three contributor AMK152 has made some edits that you did not understand. Please see my comments on his talk page and on Talk:William Cowan (1750-1809). — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's a contribution for you: David W.Carson (c1830-)/tree. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Theodore H SCHEIHAGEN (1830-1867) Hello again, Margie - another big contribution: Theodore H SCHEIHAGEN (1830-1867). However, when creating new pages, you would probably save yourself (and others) time by using the current system (with an easy form that uses Firefox 3, and a not too difficult template to paste in if you are using any other browser). Reduces the time taken typing the basic headings and links to relatives (things Bill was hoping we would achieve - and we have). Allows easy creation of automatically-updated ancestry trees and descendant lists with a few extra clicks. Warm regards Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Willing to learn? Margie, I've been away for most of the day and only just noticed your questions on my talk page. The latest guideline to the current procedures is found from the menu near the top of most pages - "Help: Creating articles". To use the forms (which is probably the quickest way) you need to have Firefox 3 as your browser. Not many people do that (and some who did have probably upgraded to Firefox 4, which doesn't work with the forms); for those who don't, there is a fairly simple though lengthy template for pasting into a new page; you can find the template at the forum that discusses it, either from a link on the above-mentioned "guideline" page or by clicking the bottom (third) item on the menu that opens from "Create new article" (also near the top of the page). It's Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person. (Your "United Kingdom" question was copied to Template talk:Showfacts biography, but I added a second note to you on the talk page for that relative where you asked the question.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC)